The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for automatically proportioning-out predetermined quantities of different products and discharging the predetermined quantities into individual chambers of a multiple-chamber dispensing containers. Multiple-chamber dispensing containers are known and are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,667, 4,522,315, 4,261,468 and 3,878,971.